Odd One Out
by Lady Rannik
Summary: Audrey was never like her sisters. All they wanted was to have all the power in the world no matter what it took. Audrey preferd to keep her mothers teachings, so she did the only thing she could, she ran away. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright peeps, this is my second time trying to write this story. Some people might remember the story line but it's a bit different. The only reason I stopped writing last time was because I was to busy with color guard, I had planned on updating every Saturday but once we started competitions they went from about 9 AM to 1 AM so yea hope you understand why. But now the seasons over and I quit indoor guard because it wasn't as fun without the band xD. Another reason I stopped was because I only had about 5 people reviewing and reading. So please even if you don't like it please review something xD**

I've stopped counting how many weeks it's been since I ran away from my sisters. I know they must be happy that I finally left, so I wouldn't ruin there plans. But did they know that the whole reason I left was to do just that, ruin there plans. They were out to get the Sons of Ipswich and now, so was I.

I was currently driving threw the town of Ipswich in my 2008 Audi S5, windows down, cigarette in hand. It seems like the whole town knew I was new because everybody's head seemed to turn as I drove by.

I finally made it to Spencer Academy and all the students seemed to be switching classes because they were all walking around. " Great, more people to stare at me." I say to myself grabbing all my bags from the backseat . I step out and take one last puff from my cigarette while taking a good look at the school _god good __this school get__ anymore creepy. _

I threw my cigarette to the ground and stepped on it with my heel. As I walked up the steps I was stared at like a bad car accident. But the students took it a step further. Oh yea, they whispered! "Jeez, I know I'm pretty but you don't have to stare " I said to a group of younger girls that just couldn't look away.

I managed to make it inside, now to find the office. I tried stopping a few people here and there but everybody just looked at my like a smelled really bad. I few seconds later I hear the loud obnoxious bell ring and all the students scramble until I'm left standing alone in the hall way. "Wonderful." I say throwing my hands in the air. I adjust the bags on my shoulder and try to make my way around the big scary school on my own. I turn a few corners and walk down hallways only to find classes in session. Deciding that I'm going the wrong way I turn around but being myself run into somebody. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I say picking up my bags that had fallen on the floor in the process.

"Don't worry about it." He says handing me my bag

"Thanks, hey wouldn't happen to tell me how to get to the office?" I asked him

"Uh yea just keep going back down this hall way then turn left and keep going straight it should be the 2nd door on the left." He said nodding as if verifying what he said. I was about to thank him but I guess I just wasn't done speaking, " Are you new here or something?"

"Yea," I nod "I just got here about 20 minutes ago and I've been walking around the hallways aimlessly looking for the office, so thanks a bunches for that!"

He let out a chuckle at my response "No problem, my names Tyler." He stuck his hand out, I took it in mine and shook it.

"Audrey"

"Well it was nice to meet you but I should get to class, so I'll see you around."

"Yea and thanks again." He gives me a small nod in response and makes his way down the hallway into his class. I follow his directions to the office and sure enough I make it without any bruises.

I walk up to the frog like lady, "Hello I'm a new student here my name is Audrey Harrison." I say politely

"Ah yes we've been expecting you. You can just take a seat over there and the Provost will be with you in a moment." I nod and say thanks and sit down. There is a guy sitting a few seats down and I can feel his eyes on me, I turn to look at him, "Is there a problem?" I ask annoyed.

"Oh no problem, just admiring the view." He says smugly keeping his eyes on me "I'm Aaron"

" I have to say that's an accomplishment you know your own name." I say just a smugly as he had.

The smirk falls off his face, "You better watch what you say around here missy." I think he was trying to sound threatening but I'm not positive.

"Ooh now I'm scared! Is the big bad wolf gonna get me?" I asked sarcastically. He was about to respond but the frog looking lady interrupted him, "Miss Harrison, the provost my see you now."

I stand up from my chair and walk into his office.

In his office I was assigned a room got my schedule just your everyday classes I guess you could say. I also convinced the provost to let me get a room to myself! At the moment I'm unpacking all of my stuff and putting it away in there respected places. Once my closet and dresser were completely filled with clothing I decided to take a look around the campus and get familiar with places.

I grab a green hoodie from my closet and MP3 from my bag. Hoping that my skinny jeans and hoodie will keep me warm I walk out, lock the door behind me, and set out to explore the campus a bit. I put the little buds in my ears and begin listening to Better by Regina Spektor. I walk around the whole campus and find that it has a pool which at the moment is being occupied by the swim team, and a pretty big library.

As I'm walking around I once again earn more stares from people, probably because I'm so pretty. All of a sudden I feel something run into me and not o accident. I look up and see that Aaron kid from the office. "What the hell." I state simply pulling out my headphones.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't see you there." He said smirking

"Like hell you didn't. What the hell is your problem?"

"Hey told you, better watch what you say around here." He said shrugging his shoulder.

"Oh please your just pissed cause you humiliated yourself trying to hit on me earlier." I accused him. By now you had a attracted a small crowd and I noticed the guy who helped me earlier standing there with his friends. I few of them laughed but others decided that nothing else interesting was gonna happen so they walked away.

"Please like I would ever hit on a ugly piece of shit like you?" He then began walking away but wasn't about o let him walk away unharmed after that one.

"Hey Aaron!" I call out before he can get any further down the hallway. I turns around smirking, I bring my hand up and act as if I'm about to run my hand threw his disgusting hair. Being the idiot that he is buys it and lets me. I grab a handful of his hair and slam his head against the wall just enough to give him a nice bump and bruise. "Watch who you mess with around here." I mock him and then walk away slipping my ear buds back in.

No in a very annoyed mood I decided to listen to something a bit more loud so I switch over to Chiodos. Since I'm listening to my music so loudly I don't hear Tyler calling my name having him resort grabbing my shoulder, which makes me think it's Aaron. I quickly turn around and slam him against the wall, "Do you eve- oh jeez, Tyler sorry!" I say letting him go and laughing off the embarrassment. But it comes right back when I notice his friends right there

"No problem you had reason." He said adjusting his jacket.

"That was pretty impressive." I looked over at the guy who said it. He had short black and was pretty tall

"Thanks..." I say awkwardly

"So Tyler says your new here?"

"Uh yea I'm Audrey."

"I'm Caleb."

"Pouge.

"Reid"

There is an awkward silence that fills around us but Tyler finally breaks it."We were just wondering if you wanted to hang out with us and our other friends Kate and Sarah tonight?" I thought about for a bit a figured I it would be a good idea to make friends while I'm here.

"Uh sure thanks. What time and where?"

"6:30 at Nicky's." Reid I think answered for him.

"Oh well ok I pretty sure I saw that when I was driving here. So I'll see you guys then?" I said beginning to walk away from the awkward situation.

"Definitely, bye Audrey!" Called Tyler

I waved as I heard the other guys say small good-byes and then I turned the corner heading back to my room.

**So I hope that was better than last time. I've already somewhat finished writing this story, and I'm telling you right now it is not long at all. Probably about 5 chapters and they are all about the length of this one.**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would be extremly happy!!!!**

**Thanks!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It makes me really happy that I got reviews xD but I only got 4 Dx But i'm updating today cause tomorrow I'm going downtown for a gallery walk and shopping with my homies so yay!! I'll probably finish that last chapter to this story tonight cause I'm lame and I' not doing anything. I WAS supposed to go to the concert downtown but I'm broke Dx Please review!!!!! I would love you forever and ever if you do!! Might even through some cookies in it for you!!! **

I managed to keep my self busy by organizing everything in my room which really surprised me. By the time I got finished it was 5:45 so I decided that it was time to get ready. The only thing I change from my out fit is my shirt which I changed into a grey t-shirt that has black roses all over it. And I put on a pair of black boots that go up to about mid caff. I re-do my eyeliner from earlier today so that it's a little bit darker. I throw a long necklace around my neck and wrap it around twice. Now completely ready to go I grab a light jacket and my bag and run out my door.

Finding the place really wasn't that hard because I had drove by it coming into town. _Maybe I'll be able to find the sons tonight. _

I reach Nicky's and take a good look at it and I recognize a lot of kids from the school walking around and going inside. I walk in and it's crowed with music blaring around me. I see Tyler and walk over to him and his friends _yes! Another awkward moment! _"Hey Tyler" I wave to him from behind the chair of a girl with long blonde hair.

"Oh hey Audrey! This is Kate and Sarah, the guy are around here somewhere. Sit down." He motions to a chair next to him and I take it. I shake hands with the girls hands and they begin talking to me.

"So Audrey, where did you move here from?" Asked Kate with a smile on her face.

"Oh middle of nowhere Maryland." I said laughing at my own comment. Are conversation goes on like this for most of the time. Them asking and my answering. But once that was all out of the way it was my turn to ask the questions.

"So how do you two know the guys?"

"Well I'm dating Pouge and Sarah is dating Caleb." Kate responded with another big smile on her face.

"Awwh that's cute. So the guys seem pretty close, how long have they known each other?"

"Pretty much there whole lives. There families are all decedents from here they call them the Sons of Ipswich." As soon as she said this I choked on my drink that I had taken a sip from at that moment.

"Wait your telling me that they're the Sons of Ipswich?" I asked astonished that I had missed it.

"Yup you've heard of them?" Sarah asked

"Well kinda. I've read up about them before." I said vaguely.

Both of there eyes seemed to fill with worry. "Why would you possibly read about them?" Kate asked

"Umm well I'm really into witchcraft and stuff like that and one of the books I read talked about a covenant of silence and they call there decedents the Sons of Ipswich, and they're supposed to have these weird powers." When I finished my half lie half truth explanation there eyes looked terrified.

"But all that's just a myth." Sarah said quickly.

"Well yea you didn't actually think I believed it did you?" I asked laughing. They both laughed and I silently let out a shaky breath that they didn't push that any further. Pull my purse in front of me and pull out a cigarette and a lighter. "I'll be outside for a minute." Seeing what was in my hand they both nodded and began talking amongst themselves.

As soon I was outside I lit up completely overwhelmed by the information I just received. My whole plan was to come here and spend a good amount trying to find these guys and I've already found them on my first day here! I take a long drag from my cigarette and run my other hand threw my hair.

"Awwh is little Audrey stressed out?" I turn around to see that Aaron kid standing there.

"Your seriously gonna try this again?" I ask him again taking a another drag. He walks up to me and gets right in my face. There's a long moment where he just stares at me and he shoves against so random car, "I'll show you what happens when you mess with me." I don't say a word and just stare back at him trying my best to contain my anger and magic from hurting him. He starts kissing me down my neck and I do my best to shove him off not using magic.

**inside Nicky's**

Sarah and Kate start getting worried about Audrey because she said she was only gonna be outside for a minute or two but about 10 minutes have gone by already. The guys join them and see the worried look on there faces.

"What's wrong?" Asks Caleb

"Well Audrey went outside to smoke about 10 minutes ago and she told us she wouldn't be any longer than 2." Kate answered

"And we saw Aaron go out there right after her." Sarah continued. Caleb was about to get up and go look for her remembering the situation earlier but Reid pushed him down

"I'll take care of Aaron." He cracked his knuckles and made his way outside.

**Back outside**

"Get the fuck off me!" I tried for the billionth time is seemed to push him off me. But he refused to move. My anger finally belt up to the rim, my instinct was telling me to use my magic so that's just what I did. I clenched my teeth together and used the strength of my magic to knee him in the gut. I take a deep breath and I know that my eyes have gone completely black now, that only happened when the magic was being used for fighting. He began to stand up but I kicked him.

"Holy shit." I heard someone say under there breath. I keep my head down knowing my eyes are still black but then I hear them walking toward me. So I run around the corner to try and hide.

"Hey wait! Audrey!"

I do me best to calm myself down and take deep breaths until I know my eyes are completely back to normal. "What?" I ask and looking up to see Reid

"What the hell was that?"

"That was me kicking that bastard's ass." I state simply.

"Yea but not even 2 seconds before you did you were completely helpless."

"It's called adrenaline Reid." I say walking past him.

"Nobody gets adrenaline like **that**" He snarled

" I gotta go" I briskly walked past him. He was on to me and I needed to leave. I quickly ran inside and said goodbyes to all of them grabbed my stuff and ran out. Luckily Reid couldn't catch me once we were inside because it was so crowded so I managed to escape unseen. I jumped into my car and drove away as fast I could.

**Back in Nicky's**

"Well that was weird." Kate said

"Yea seriously I wonder what went on out there and where's Reid?" Caleb nobody in general. A few seconds later Reid popped out of the crowd as if looking for someone.

"Where's Audrey?" He asked

"She left. Dude what happened out there?" Tyler asked but Reid simply ignored him and asked Pouge for the keys to his bike. Pouge threw them to him. Reid was bout to walk away when Tyler spoke, "Dude seriously, what happened?" Reid looked around the table and everybody was waiting for his answer.

"I'll tell you once I find out." And with that he ran out there door leaving his friend utterly confused

**Audrey Driving**

I was practically speeding down the road knowing Reid would come after me. _How could I be so stupid just to use in the open like that!! _

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice a racoon run out into the middle of the road. I swerved trying to avoid it but of course at the speed I was going I ended driving my car off the road into the woods and hit a tree.

**Thank you so much for reading!!!!!!! Remember review and I'll give yous a cookie!!!!**

**oh and by the by it makes me giggle that everybody thinks this is Tyler/OC but i hope this chapter kinda set you stright**

**xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this was a little late i ended up going to that concert downtown and not finishing that story. Oh that reminds me i have a story to tell you all! Ok so that place went to downtown ended up getting shut down cause it only has a capicty of 50 people but they're were about 170 xDD hahah it was funny but it sucked cause i got kicked out...but i went back the next day and it was better. I had to wait 30 min before i could get in but other than that it was cool.**

**ENJOY!**

For a few minutes I just sat there, blood running down my cheek, branch pushing it's into my shoulder because I wasn't really sure that I could move. I've never really gotten into a car accident before. I've always been the safe kinda person and I usually drove at the speed limit. But that just goes to show you how much I'm scared of getting caught. The Sons are the most powerful beings on this earth so I really didn't feel like pissing them off.

The thing is that I'm not here do anybody any harm. I'm only here to help them, to protect them...from my sisters. The Sons my be the most powerful beings on earth but my sisters had something the Sons didn't. They had skills and training from other powerful beings and most importantly my mother and father. My father taught us how to fight and my mother taught how to control our magic and when it was appropriate to use it. She had always taught us that magic was to only be used for the good and never the evil. We learned from her that if we used it for evil just once then it will over take us. And we would get seduced by its influence. So it was basically like your everyday "don't do drugs" talk.

But last year both of parents passed away in battle. And ever since then my sisters turned against everything that they taught us. They turned into greedy and sinister...witches. They wanted me to join them but I couldn't help but feel like I was betraying my parents. So I did they only thing that I could think of, I ran away. Bethany was probably the most happy. She was the oldest and boy she acted like it. The funny thing was that she was only 2 minutes older than me. And my younger sister Tracy and Melanie just trail after her and do everything she asks.

I'm snapped out of thoughts when someone pops my door open.

"Jesus, Audrey are you alright?" Reid asks.

"Yea. I'm fine." I nod. Reid then tries to pull me out the car but a tree branch came threw the windshield and is pinning me to the seat. "Wait." I say trying to figure out what we can do. "Reid I can't do this right now cause I'm to weak so I'm gonna ask you and I promise I'll tel you everything if you just let it go for this one moment." He thinks about for a minute but then nods his head. "Alright, I'm gonna need you yo Use for me." As soon as I said this his eyes went wide. "I promise I'll tell you later but right now this branch is slowly digging into my shoulder." He was very tentative about it but he agreed.

Once that was done he pulled me out fo the car and helped me stand.

"Your heads bleeding" he pointed out

"Thanks, you know I couldn't feel the stinging or anything." I say carefully touching the area that bleeding. I walk up to the front of my car to see the extent of the damage.

My car looked like it was basically hugging the damn tree!

"Damn it!" I yelled out kicking my tire.

"How'd you even do this?" He asked

"You. Speeding. Racoon" I answer the best I can. He walked up next to me and winced at the damage to my car.

"That really sucks."

"Thank you for that non helpful piece of information." I lifted my hand up ready to use magic on my car when I remembered about Reid. "Ok when I do this don't freak out and like I said I'll explain everything to you later."

He slowly nods his probably wondering what I'm about to do. I lift up my hand and flip it as if I'm shewing a dog away but instead it pushed the car off the tree. I then slowly waved my hand over the car and it repaired itself. I gave a quick glance at Reid and his mouth was slightly open. "Ok so...do you want a ride back to the dorms? We can talk there" I afford him. For a minute or two he just kinda stood there staring at the car, then he looks up at me with a calm expression and says, "Alright let me just call Pouge and tell him where to pick up his bike."

I nod my head and get back into my car. Now completely nervous about the whole situation I reach into the backseat and grab my purse in which I take out a cigarette and lighter. As Reid gets into the car I take my first drag.

"You smoke?" He asks smirking slightly

"Only when I'm nervous" I say looking at the cut on my forehead in the mirror. It's not that deep just a cleaning and a band-aid would help it.

"Do you mind if I have one?" He asks I look over at him and shake my head and reach into my purse to pull out another one for him and then hand him the lighter. "**You **smoke?" I ask only mocking him a little

"Only when I'm nervous." He responded smirking.

The ride back to the school was spent in a comfortable silence. But now we were sitting in my room and it turned completely awkward and uncomfortable.

"So what are you exactly?"

"Well, I'm just like you. I'm a witch but with out the consequences." For it a minute he just sat there not saying anything but then he finally opened his mouth.

"And what are you doing here?"

"Ok you might wanna sit down or something," he did so and I continued," so...basically I came here looking for you guys so I could help protect you from my sisters."

"Why would we need protecting?"

"Because my sisters are coming after your power and when doing something like that they're pretty ruthless."

"How do I know that you not here just to help them get to us and your gonna kill us the first chance you get?"

"First off I'm not an idiot and I would have defiantly brought back up to fight you guys. And second if I wanted to kill you I would have done it by now."

For a minute or two he just sat there staring at me, trying to figure out if I was lying.

"Alright I believe you but you have fun trying to convince the other guys."

So today was the day I had to tell the other guys about and I really was not looking forward to that at all. I soon heard my cell phone go off, I looked at the caller ID to see Reid calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hey listen, I uh, I kinda told the guys.." he trailed off.

"What!?"

"I'm sorry but I had to tell them! They're like brothers to me!"

"Alright fine. How did they take it?"

"Well they want to talk to you"

"When?" I ask running my hand threw my hair.

"Now, here I'll give you the address and I'll see you there?"

"Uh yea" He then read off the address and I closed my phone. I quickly got my self ready. I pulled half of my hair back and put on a pair of jeans and a band t-shirt. I threw on some sneakers, grabbed my purse and ran out the door.

Luckily Reid's directions were easy to follow. I got there in about 15 minutes. I went where Reid told me to and it lid me down a set of stairs. As soon as I got down I could see a room that was only lit by candles but I didn't see anybody there, "Hello?" I said loudly. When I finally reached the bottom steps something hard slammed into me and I was pinned against the wall. But nothings there.

I look closer into the darkness and see Caleb (who was pinning me to the wall) followed by they other guys walking towards me. "Oh jeez." I breathed the best as I could because at the moment Caleb was had me from around the neck.

"What the hell do you want?" Caleb asked.

"Ok for one," I said struggling, "let go so I can breath."

"No I don't think I can do that." He said tightening his grip. I directed my next question at Reid. "I thought you said the took it ok?"

"This is taking it ok."He said shrugging his shoulders

"Fine you want let me go." I then closed my eyes and concentrated on the energy he was using to hold me around my neck.. I soon felt the pressure weaken and then it was gone and I fell to the floor. I knew that one of them would try it again so I shot my hand up and stopped them. "Please guys, just hear me out all I want to do is help and you're not letting me right now."

After a few minutes of my just sitting there staring at the floor in front of me Caleb answers, "Fine."

**So thank you for reading yo!!**

**ok so some people told me that they would rather this be a tyler/oc. I guess i could do that if enough people agree, i mean it does makes since cause of the beginning of the story. So that means i could make Reid kinda like the best friend. And someone told me i was spelling Pouge wrong but since they sounded like they were screaming in my face i'm not gonna fix it just to annoy you...HA hhahah wow i'm immature**

**xDD**


	4. Authors Note!

**Haha yea sorry this isn't an update but I just want to get the word out some more that I'm letting you guys tell weather or not you want the story to be Tyler/oc or a Reid/oc**

**if it's a Reid I don't have to change anything cause that's how I originally wrote it, but if enough people say Tyler (which most have) it'll by probably just a tiny bit longer wait but don't worry not to much.**

**I still have to write the final chapter but I just having trouble getting inspiration cause when I write a story I have start and finish right away cause if I don't then it will never get finished.**

**Oh and people are asking me to spell Pouges name right but I'm not gonna cause I'm immature and stubborn and this is what you get for pissing off the author. Hahaha I'm so nice xD**

**_If you don't read gossip girl fanfics or supernatural ones ignore the next part!!!!!!_**

**And I was thinking about writing a gossip girl fanfic based on the Tv show but I'm not sure how people would like it. It would of course be and OC and it would be kinda sorta Chuck/oc and oc/oc the main character would be Blair's twin sister and she used to have a relationship with Chuck like Blair has with Nate but then Chuck broke up with her on her 16 birthday cause she wouldn't have sex with him so she tries through out the story to get him back but then realizes she doesn't want him and then they other oc comes into play.**

**So good?? Bad?? I JUST DON'T KNOW!!!!!**

**And then I wanna write a supernatural fanfic and I wanna make it a sisterfic which I know people are sick of but I love that idea. I've had that idea since the first season. Oks o this is how it would go. There dad tells the boys that they have a half sister (same dad different mom) so they find her and she goes on the road with them and they find out all these things about each other and I think I would give Ellen a son and that would be my pairing through out this. But other than that I would basically use the same story line as the show but the sister thing does change a few things.**

**I need incite people!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

"So your telling us that your sisters want to kill us but you wanna help us?"

I nod my head slowly.

"But they're your sisters. Why are you doing this?"

"Because my sisters changed and not for the better. They choose evil and I didn't."

They nodded as if they understood but I knew they didn't. "So you believe me right? Your not gonna try and choke me again?" I asked

"No," Caleb smiled a little," No and sorry about that."

"It's ok I'm used to it." They all stare at me and raise there eyebrows,"Don't ask."

A couple weeks passes by and nothing has happened yet. I hadn't heard from my sisters at all which means that they still don't know where I am our what I'm doing. I had gotten really close to the guys and Sarah and Kate. I found out that Sarah and Kate knew about the guys and that's why they were acting so weird at Nicky's the first night I was here. I was silently hoping that my sister just dropped the whole Sons of Ipswich thing but of course I wished to soon.

Right now I was sitting in my room trying to catch up on my homework when my phone rang, "Hello?" I ask

"You little bitch you really didn't think I'd find out?" All the blood drained from my face.

"And it only you took you 3 months to figure it out?"

"Shut up! You can't talk to my that way I'm really older sister!" I heard a knock on the door and I opened it to see a smiling Kate and Sarah but the smiles fell when I mouthed to them who I was talking to."Oh Beth would you please get over that your older by two fucking minutes."

"None of that matters now cause we know where the Sons are and we just found out that your with them. So just be ready for a rude awakening."

And with that I heard the dial tone.

"What did she say?" Sarah asked worried.

"They're know I'm here they no that the guys are here and they're coming." I grab a sweater and run out the door to find the guys. I heard Kate and Sarah following me. "Do you have any idea where the guys are?" I asked turning around quickly almost causing them to run into me.

Kate looked at her watch," I pretty sure they should be getting out of swim practice right now." She said. I start heading in the direction to the pool.

We walk for a few more minutes and I finally see the boys in front of me. They're smiling and laughing until they see my face.

"Audrey what's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"It's my sisters. They're coming."

"Do you-" But I cut Pouge off

"Let's talk about it in my dorm. Out here isn't safe anymore."

We were now all sitting in my room trying to figure out what to do.

"And she didn't give any hint to any time frame?" Caleb asked

"No. All she said was that she knew where you guys were and that I was helping and to 'get ready for a rude awakening.'" I said using my fingers to make are quotes.

"Audrey you really need to relax." Sarah said from my bed.

"I can't relax right now. My sisters could come barging threw that door at any moment." I ran my hand threw my hair.

"Well could you stop pacing and sit down." Kate asked. I did as she said but all that did was make my leg start shaking. "Let's go out." I said after an awkward silence.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Yea I mean we haven't been to Nicky's in the longest time and sure as hell need to get my mind off of things, so lets go." I said standing up. They just kinda sat there and looked at me like I was crazy and how I could be so bi-polar sometimes.

Then Reid stood up, "Well you all heard the lady lets go!" They stood up slowly and walked out of the room but Sarah stood back, "Are you sure your ok?" She said looking concerned.

"Yea your just right I really need to just relax."I said smiling at her. We both left and everybody climbed into Tyler hummer.

Once we got there everybody felt a whole less tense and we were all having a good time. The guys were off playing pool while Sarah, Kate and I sat at the table gabbing.

"You Audrey I think Tyler really likes you."

"Shut up!" I say laughing throwing a fry at her

"No seriously you don't see how he looks at you." She continues. I shake my head rid of the thoughts and try to think about something else. But unfortunately that only brought on thoughts about my sisters again. And I started to get nervous and really jittery again. "Hey guys I'll be right back." I say grabbing a cigarette and lighter from my purse and making my way outside but there seems to be a group of people just hanging around outside so I make my way to the back of the building.

I light up and just stand there leaning against the wall thinking about everything that's going on. I stick the cigarette in my mouth when I hear someone come around the corner.

"Hey you ok?"

I turn my head to see Tyler standing there hands in his pockets., "Uh yea I just need one really bad." I say holding up the cigarette. He simply nods his head and stands in front of me.

"Do you mind?" He asks pointing at my cigarette.

"Oh the rest are in purse inside." and I stick it back into my mouth

"That's fine." With that he pulls it out of my mouth and sticks it in his. "Everything's gonna be alright. I know that right."

"No. No I don't know that and neither do you. Tyler you don't know my sisters, what they're capable of."

"No but I know you," he said taking a step forward so I was only a few inches from me,"and I know that your strong enough for this. You'll be able to fight them."

"Tyler you don't kno-"

But he cut me off, "Audrey just shut up." He then leaned in and kissed me. He put both of his hands on either side of my face deepening the kiss. I started kissing back and put my hand on the back of his head. His hand left my cheek for a moment in which he flicked the cigarette away. After a few minutes like this we each pulled, "I should get inside Kate and Sarah are probably getting worried." I said breathing heavily. He simply nodded but kissed me again.

"Tyler seriously."

"Alright." he said pulling away. He walked me to the front doors and once inside we went or separate ways both of us with small smirks on our faces.

"And what was that about?" Sarah asked smirking at me.

"Nothin" I say taking my seat with a smile on my face.

"I told he liked you." Kate said knowingly

"Shut up!" I mimicked myself from earlier and threw a fry at her.

So far things have gone smoothly since my sister's phone call. It's been about a month but I still couldn't sit still. Tyler and I began dating after that night at Nicky's. He was also (and everybody else) tried to get me to calm down but I couldn't. Ever since that phone call I've been able to go through a pack of cigarettes a day which is a record for me. I was usually able to just smoke one a day but now my sisters had me so nervous and worried I couldn't stop.

The guys, once again, brought me to Nicky's to try and get my mind off of everything.

"Babe I'm gonna go play pool with Reid."

"Alright I'm just gonna sit here with Sarah and Kate." He gave me a quick kiss and walked off.

It was actually working for once. Currently I was talking to Kate and Sarah about a concert that we should go to with the guys in couple weeks. I was smiling, I was laughing until the door to Nicky's opened and _they _walked in like nothing was wrong. Almost every male head turned to look in their direction including the Sons.

Once everybody went back to what they were doing I shoot out of seat. Fortunately, the place was packed enough that I figured I was going to be able to make my way around without being noticed by them. Before I did so I turned around to Kate and Sarah, "Ok you guys need to find a way out of here without being noticed." I began to walk away when they called out to me rather loudly. I quickly hid to where nobody would see me.

"Audrey what's going on?" Sarah asked a bit quieter.

"Ok you the girls that just walked in are my sisters. Please just get out before they notice."

I walked away making sure to stay within the large crowd making it harder to see me. I finally made it to the pool table where all the guys now surrounded.

"Guy we gotta go"

"Audrey what's wrong?" Reid asked

"My sisters. They're here. We have to go. Now."


	6. Chapter 6

**You all better freakin' love me!**

"What where are they?" Tyler asked rather loudly

"SShhh, we have to leave before they notice me." I held on to Tyler arms as my eyes darted quickly back over to my sister who had just started talking to Nicky, probably asking if he knew me or the Sons. I decided I would use to listen in just to make sure. I closed my eyes and concentrated. After about 5 seconds I could hear every word. "Uhh sorry I don't know her but the boys should by the pool table." As quickly as I could I kneeled down behind some guys legs, hoping that they wouldn't see me.

"Audrey what's wrong, where are they?" Caleb asked trying to act normal, just like I told them to when this time came.

"They're coming over here looking for you guys. Listen I'm gonna crawl to the back door. One by one come out with me and we'll drive back to Spencer's and figure something out." I was about to crawl away when Pouge quietly called my name, "Which ones are they?"

"Do you see a girl that looks just like me?" They looked around and then spotted her quietly talking to my other sisters.

"Wait, you never said that one of them was your twin." Reid stated.

"Well blondie she is, now get over it and act casual." I gave Tyler's ankle a quick squeeze reassuring him that everything was going to be ok and I crawled my way through Nicky's. As I was doing so I managed to anger quite a few people along the way. I finally made it to the back door and I stood up slowly making sure not to drag any attention to myself, when of course the worst possible thing happened right then.

"Where you sneaking off to Audrey!?" Aaron Abbot practically screamed from his pool table. I quickly jumped down and hid behind a crate that was stashed in the back. I slowly turn my head to look and see that my sisters are very interested and start making their way over to Aaron. _FUCK!_ Aaron would give me away for sure. I quickly made sure that nobody was looking and I stood up scrambled out the door.

I slowly began backing away from the door, only to make sure that they notice me and cigarette on me. As I begin checking my pockets a hand falls down on to my shoulder and jump at least 3 feet in the air and turn around only to see Reid. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You know I'm freaking out right now!" I yell shoving him in his shoulder.

"Sorry just couldn't resist." He said laughing lightly

"Did they talk to you guys?" I asked him

"Uhh do you count your twin sister hitting on all of us talking?" He asked smirking.

"Well we did always have the same taste."

A couple minutes later the other guys started to file out. When Tyler finally came out he gave me a hug and I rested my head against his chest. He ran his hand through my hair trying to comfort me.

"So, what now?" Caleb asked quietly from behind.

"Well I say we go back to the school and try to figure something out there. I have old magic books from my parents that could probably help us." I say still resting on Tyler chest.

Once we were at the school we ran to Sarah and Kate's room to make sure that they made it back ok and to take them to my room as well.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Reid asked standing next to me as I pulled out an old trunk from under my bed.

"Well I honestly don't know. But I am hoping this will help me." I use my magic to lift the heavy suitcase up with one hand. I smirk at Sarah and Kate's because they have never really seen me use magic before. I muttered the familiar word that has been passed down in family for generation and ran my finger across the latch. It clicked open and I pushed the heavy lid off of the trunk. Inside were extremely old loose papers, and old books with leather covers. I dug through the huge thing looking for the biggest book that should be at the bottom. I finally found it and pulled it out of the trunk.

"So did any of you have anything in mind?"

"Well," Caleb began, "I was wondering if it was possible to drain them of their power."

"I guess that could work-" I was going to continue but I as cut off by Sarah

"Wait wouldn't that kill them?"

"No our power doesn't work like theirs. Our powers and bodies are more like two different things rather than one connection."

She nodded understanding and I went back to the book. I opened up the large cover and placed my hand over it. I concentrated one finding the right page and soon the pages began to turn quickly until it fell open on the right page. I read the page and realized that this was gonna be a bit more difficult than I thought.

"It says here that only I can do it because I'm there only blood relative. The only thing I'm worried about is that I have to get close to them to do this."

We all decided that we would leave Sarah and Kate behind at the school so that they wouldn't get hurt. We walked them back to their room and then went back to mine for last minute things.

"Ok so I'm gonna call my sisters and try and get them to meet us somewhere."

I dialed the familiar number and waited for my sister to pick up.

"Audrey! Now this I was not expecting" My twin sister Bethany said smugly

"Bethany don't play games with me I know you're here I know what you want, and guess what? I have it."

"You're lying."

"Am I?" I asked

"Yes, you're not that brave or stupid."

"Well apparently I am. I want you Hilary and Marie to meet me and the Sons by the beach; do you know where that is?" I asked her

"Yes, you don't know what you're getting yourself into Audrey." I could already see that smirk forming on her face.

"You're my twin sister Beth I think I know exactly what I'm doing." And with that I hung up and turned around to see that they were all listening. "Are you all ready?" I asked looking them all over. They simply nodded and filed out of my room. I quickly turned around to stuff the book back into the trunk. I lifted the heavy lid, slammed it on and then used magic to lock the latch. Once it was pulled away I turned back around to see Tyler standing there.

'You know that you can do this right?" He asked coming over to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Well right now I'm not really sure of anything." I say wrapping my own arms around his middle.

"You'll be fine, I'm promise." He lightly kissed my lips.

"Hey lovebirds let's go!" Reid called from the doorway.

"I think that we should wait till they show up there so they can't sneak up on us or something." I stated from the back of Tyler's hummer.

"That's actually a good idea.' Reid said from my right side.

"But where could we go?" I asked

"I think that I have an idea." Reid said with a smirk.

We arrive at our destination and I realize that we're at the cliffs. We all walk to the edge as the wind wildly threw my brown hair around wildly. I take a look over the edge and I see a car pull into the beach but from that height I can't see who steps out. I use magic to increase my eye sight and see that they are my sisters.

"Alright so how do we get down there?" I asked them raising my eyebrow.

I saw Reid back up dangerously close to the edge, "Well Audrey dear I was thinking that we could just drop in." And with that his eyes went black and he jumped off.

"I'm getting the feeling that this isn't the first time you all have done this?" I asked standing next to Tyler.

"And you would be right" Pouge then jumped off, followed by Caleb.

"You gonna be alright doing this on your own?" Tyler asked

"Yea I think I'll be good." I said smiling I then pushed him off the edge laughing.

While I was up there I took a deep breath knowing that this was it. Once I jumped I finally had to face my sisters. Taking a deep breath I jumped off. I landed on my feet and found the boys a few feet away.

"Well did you enjoy it as much as I do?" Reid asked smirking

"Hahaha let's just say that it's not my last time doing that.' I state smiling

We walked closer to where my sisters were standing but still kept our distance. I whistled lightly just like our father did to get our attention and they immediately turned around.

"Well Audrey looks like you weren't kidding." She said licking her lips and looking over the guys.

"You haven't changed a bit Beth. Marie, Stace." I say acknowledging my other two sisters. I looked at my sisters seeing if they changed anything in there appearances. The youngest, Stacy had gotten her once mid back hair cut to just above her shoulders. And Marie had died her hair bleach blonde and got a short pixie hair cut that fit her angler face perfectly. I then look over Bethany. She hasn't changed her look at bit. Her hair had grown to about the same length as mine. I was just as thick and wavy as mine and she had gotten it layered just like mine. She no longer wore her brown color contacts but let her natural forest green come through.

"So Audrey and Sons of Ipswich I'm pretty sure that you all know what we want" She said smirking and walking towards us. As she walked towards us I saw her walk past me and go straight for Reid. I immediately stuck my hand out and created a force of energy that would block her from him.

"Awwhh, is he your boyfriend Audrey? No wait he can't be you never had a thing for blondes, no you were always one for dark short hair and blue eyes you must be the boy friend." She said pointing to Tyler. She began walking towards him but I grabbed her by her shoulder and turned her around.

"I hope you know that we're not giving into you guys without a fight." I growled under my breath. I quickly told the boys using my powers not to worry about me and that they should work together to fight my other two sisters.

"Well you wanted to do this the hard way." And with that she attempted to punch me but I caught her arm but managed to punch with the other arm. But as I was falling over to the side I brought my leg up and kicked her in the face. I landed back on my feet and realized the guys were still watching.

"What the hell are you doing go!" I yelled at them.

Bethany then picked herself up, I tried punching her but she caught my arm twisting it and pulling me into her.

"You should just give up now sweetheart because you're not gonna win." She hissed into my ear. I then gritted my teeth together and swung my head back breaking her nose. She fumbled back losing her grip on me. I stumbled forward and held the back of head in pain. I turned back around and she was right there, eyes black as night. She grabbed me by my shirt and began punching my over and over again. My energy levels were dropping; my lip and nose were both bleeding and I was pretty positive that I had a black eye. I didn't want to use magic on my sisters that would completely to going against what my mother taught me. That would mean sinking to their levels which I really didn't want to do.

I began losing consciousness. Bethany now being down with me let me drop to the ground. I was weak I could barley move without being in pain. But I knew if I sat here they would kill the Sons. I picked myself up from the ground and looked over to see Bethany had Tyler pinned to the ground and was getting ready to rid him of his powers. I felt the anger build up inside me. My eyes went black and felt energy build up at my finger tips I balled my hands into fists and stomped towards Bethany.

"Now you must know that I don't give up that easily." I then swung my leg and kicked her off of Tyler. As soon as she was down I made sure to sit on top of her to keep her from moving anywhere. I flipped her over so I knew that she was looking at me. It then began pouring rain as I looked into her angry black eyes. I grab her roughly by her chin and got close to her. "I hope you enjoy your new lifestyle." I spat in her face.

Her eyes went wide in realization of what I was about to do. "Wait! Audrey, NO!" she screamed but it was too late. I laid my hand flat against her chest, I concentrated on her power and began muttering the correct words under my breath. I began to feel the flow of her power coming through my finger tips and I heard her scream in pain. After a few more seconds Bethany passed out and I had obtained all her power. I looked down at my twin sister and softly touched her face. I didn't want to do this to her but she really gave me no choice. I then got up from her and left her passed out in the rain and then walked over to where the sons were still fighting my other sisters. "STOP!" I yelled and everything and everyone. "Stace. Marie. I hate to do this to you but you choose your path."

An hour later we managed to carry my passed out sisters to the hummer and lay them in the backseats.

"So what now?" Reid asked touching a small cut that I had in the same spot I had the cut from the car accident. We laughed a little from the memory.

"Well we take them back to the school, make sure they don't murder anyone when they wake and then help them get there life back on track."

"And how are we going to do this?" Pouge asked

"Well we can enroll them at Spencer's and just keep an eye on them. Get them involved, just help them be normal." They nodded agreeing.

"You have no idea how much we owe you." Caleb said giving me a hug

"No problem, I'm just hoping I get old sisters back."

"I'm hoping you do too, your twin sister gets back to normal to she's freakin' hot." Reid said looking at her through the window.

"Dude she looks just like Audrey." Tyler exclaimed

"Exactly" Reid said with a smirk.

**So I hope all of you enjoyed my story! And everyone who reads this better review because not only is this THE longest chapter but I also wrote this while being extremly sick! I had the biggest headache of my life and I feel like I was gonna throw up. But I updated anyway cause I wanted to get this chapter out before I go to Disney World next week with the band!! I'm super excited I just hope I feel better by then**

**I also started writing that Supernatrual fanfic that I explain in my author's note so keep a look out for that! Thanks!!!**

**xD**

**Hope you enjoyed my story!! Review!!!**


End file.
